On The Mend
by explicit.reckless.violence
Summary: {auverse GH, full disclaimer/summary/warnings inside} 17 year old Mickey Vicenzi finds herself stuck in Port Charles while on the run and a wreck stops her in her tracks. When Morgan Corinthos comes to her rescue, while helping her mend her injuries, will she mend his heart? or will big brother win her heart? and what finally convinces Mickey to stay in town? r&r plz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers & Whatnot

Okay, so I do not own GH, nor any of the characters on the show already. All I do own are my original character, Mickey Vincenzi (female, btw) and the basic plot idea for the story. It's sort of my own take on the whole Michael / kiki / Morgan thing and considering I have no damn clue which brother Mickey, my ofc will end up with..

reviews, as usual, are loved and appreciated.

Go easy on me guys, I haven't ever tried writing a GH fanfic before, and I haven't watched the show in years until Monday of this week.

Warnings:

Flashbacks here and there. I post this because flashbacks seem to annoy some readers. These all have a purpose, I promise. I'll try my damndest to avoid having too many, however.

Eventual sex. Look, I'm not going to lie. I can be a horny chick. Writing is sort of a release for me in that area. ;p If for some reason you can't handle reading sex here and there, and random fluff, then you probably will not enjoy this.

mentions of dark subject matter. my ofc, Mickey has been a runaway since she was about 14 so she's done some things and had things done to her that most average 17 year olds wouldn't even consider doing.. She did them all in the name of survival though.

slight oocness, again i say this. I won't always perfectly nail people's characters, but I really do try. I just hope to hell that it's not to the point that it offends anyone, really. So I'm sorry anything offends anyone.

Summary:

A car wreck witnessed by Morgan Corinthos throws him into the path of Mickey Vincenzi, a 17 year old runaway who's trying to get away from CPS and live off the radar, because she refuses to go back into the system. Morgan saves her life, they sort of have this bond beginning, but who of the Corinthos brothers will ultimately win her heart?

And what other situations will fate throw at them? What makes her decide to stay in Port Charles, and how will her arrival make things more interesting?


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of Thousand Foot Krutch – Move, filled the night , coming from the car that lie almost crushed in the ditch nearby. Morgan Corinthos – who'd seen the car as it started it's rolling descent down the ravine nearby, and landed upside down in a group of trees and bushes in the ditch at the bottom - swerved and slid his own car behind the wrecked Mustang, getting out.

His anger from finding out that Michael, his older brother, and his girlfriend, Kiki had something going on with one another behind his back subsided quickly as adrenaline kicked in.

From inside the car, he heard the very loud screams of what sounded like a terrified girl. He dialed 911 and then called out in response, "Keep talking.. Is there anyway you can crawl out of there? Can you move at all? Are you hurt?"

Mickey groaned as she tried to get her seatbelt unfastened again for the third time since the wreck and swearing she called out, "It's the belt.. I can't move because it's jammed. Look, just get out of here. I smell gas, this thing's gonna blow. If the blood loss doesn't get me.." weakly.

Morgan tore off the plaid overshirt he was wearing, and then asked, "Hang on. I'm gonna try and get you out. Just keep talking, okay? What's.. What's your name?"

"It's Mickey."

Morgan managed a brave laugh as he asked, "Like Mickey Mouse?"

"No, like Mickey Mantle. My dad.. He was a huge baseball fanatic, Mantle was his idol or something.." Mickey said as she coughed then winced as she tried to work on the seatbelt from her end, the smell of gas getting stronger as she felt herself getting weaker.

"That's cool.. My dad, he lives and dies by the Yankees." Morgan said as he asked, "So you like Thousand Foot Krutch?"

"Yeah." Mickey coughed as her voice came out weaker. She wiped at the sticky blood that had her almost black hair stuck to her forehead currently and growled when she realized that this time, it looked like there was no way out of this situation..

If the accident she'd just been in didn't kill her, then when CPS caught up to her, she'd go right back into the social services system, another shitty foster home. That was one thing she hated about being 17. She was still for the most part considered a minor, even though she'd been more adult than some of the adults in the homes she'd grown up in since the age of 4. And being that she had spent the majority of her life

"What's.. What's your name?" she asked, Morgan getting concerned because her voice was getting weaker with every second that passed. He muttered to himself, "Seriously.. I'm like 5 minutes from the hospital, at best.. What the hell is taking the EMT so long?" before answering her question and saying calmly, "Morgan. I'm.. I'm sorry we're gonna have to meet like this." as he continued to work on getting closer to the car where it'd landed in the middle of a tangled mess of bushes, briars and other debris. The closer he got to the car, the heavier the smell of gasoline hung in the air.

Finally, he got through the tangled mess that'd been keeping him from just getting Mickey out of her car, and slid halfway into the window, his arm feeling around for the belt on the seat. Their eyes met once or twice, he almost couldn't look at her because her face was an angry red mask of blood and gashes. But her eyes were what made him stare a moment as he kept working on the belt's buckle, which was still jammed.

They were this warm brown, almost like deep pools of milk chocolate. They really stood out.

The interior lighting caught on a glimmer of silver near her seat and he grabbed it, finding it to be a pocketknife. "I've been trying to get my hands on it." she gasped weakly, as he nodded and worked on cutting the belt.

The belt gave and he muttered, "I'm gonna try and do this carefully, but you might wanna hang on to me, grit your teeth. I don't want to move you, but the gas is leaking, the car might.." kneeling next to the car, sliding her out carefully, quickly as he could.

Then he ran up the ravine to the top where his own car was, just as the EMT's vehicle was showing up. They strapped Mickey on a gurney and Morgan groaned when Carly slid in behind his car, getting out, asking in concern, "Are you okay? Did either of you hit one another?"

"No mom. Her tire blew out and she hit a water pocket on the road, hydroplaned. I saw the whole thing and got her out. I didn't want to sit around and wait on the EMT's because the car was leaking gas." Morgan explained.

Carly winced as the gurney came past them and then asked Morgan, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, hey mom.. I'm gonna just go to the hospital, make sure she's not seriously injured." Morgan said as he hugged his mother quickly, ran towards his own car, starting it, spinning out into the road.

Carly watched her son's car's taillights with a raised brow. He'd left the hospital in a hurry earlier, almost like he'd been upset.. And now, he was going back to sit with some girl he'd apparently just saved from dying in a car wreck.

"Maybe I should go with him. Just to be on the safe side." she muttered as she got into her own car, turned around, and fell in behind him while calling Sonny to tell him that no, Morgan hadn't been the one who'd wrecked tonight, it'd been someone else, their son had just saved the girls life.

Sonny hung up his phone and then took a few calming breaths.

But at the hospital, Kiki sat frozen in fear.. She'd just heard the call come in to the dispatch area, so she'd heard Morgan's voice, heard wreck. But his reception was bad, so the call cut out after that was said. Now she was pacing and thinking about their argument earlier, and the kiss he'd found out about, and the things they'd said to one another.

The door to the ER's emergency entrance opened, and she saw someone being wheeled in, but then she saw Morgan walking in as if he were in shock or something. She ran over and he gave her a cold, hurt look as he muttered, "Not that it matters, but I'm fine. Someone else wrecked, I was behind her and saw it."

Kiki hugged him and he stared down the hallway, wondering if he should go down and at least explain to the doctor that she might have broken some ribs or something, her arm looked like it was broken. "Kiki, just don't. I need to think about what I saw, what you told me. Just leave me alone for a while, okay?" he muttered as he stepped back from her, walked down the hallway and found Dr. Drake, explained the injuries he thought that the girl he'd saved just now might have so it might be a little easier to help her.

Inside the operation room, Mickey let the drugs they gave her to sleep kick in, and she tried to find something to focus on, anything really as she drifted out of consciousness... The only thing she could really focus on were the guy who'd saved her.. His eyes and how he'd looked hurt and confused or something.

About 2 hours later, they were done stitching her up, and the transfusion she'd needed, a small one really, was going smoothly, she'd had no adverse effects from it. The drugs were just beginning to wear off, and she opened her eyes.

Morgan was sitting in the chair by the girls bed, thinking about everything that'd happened tonight, wondering why he hadn't just left already.. But then when he thought about it, the girl had no contacts in her cell phone, one of those pay by the minute phones, and she'd had an out of state drivers license.. So when she woke up, she'd be here, all alone.

Maybe that's why he hadn't just left when Dr. Drake came out during the process of stitching the girl up and told him that she seemed like she'd be fine, that she'd pull through, they'd know more about any other injuries when she woke up and they could examine her more thouroughly.

"You really didn't have to do this." Mickey muttered as she winced, trying to sit up, looking at the damage done to her when she'd wrecked.

"I didn't, but.. You'd have been in here alone."

"And? I'm kinda used to it, err, Morgan, right? Just trust me. It wouldn't have been the first time I woke up somewhere new, completely alone. I'm a big girl."

Morgan studied her and wondered what she meant by what she said. The door to her room opening and his brother stepping in, hugging him as he said quietly, "About what you saw.. I'm just.. I'm glad you weren't the one who wrecked out there."

Morgan looked at his brother a moment, stiffly hugged him back and nodding at Mickey said "This is Mickey, the girl who actually did wreck. Mickey, this is my brother Michael."

Mickey gave a nod and Morgan groaned when he noticed she was trying to stand, despite any and all machinery attached to her, despite the stitching session she'd just come through, and the small transfusion she'd needed ultimately.

"Where are you going?"

"Do I look like I can afford to stick around here?" Mickey asked calmly as her eyes darted around nervously.

Morgan gently shoved her back down on the hospital bed and then said "You need to rest. hasn't even gotten to look you over, see if you broke anything. Just rest." as he looked at her. He couldn't help but notice how she was freaking out right now, and he wondered why.

So did Michael, and he asked the question Morgan had been about to ask, "What's the hurry to leave?"

"Because if I don't get the hell out of Dodge, boys, I'm going right back into the foster system. And I'll die before that happens to me again. I'm done with that crap." Mickey said as she looked from brother to brother, her eyes lingering on Morgan's a moment.

"Whoa.. How old are you?"

"17. But I'm not going to go back for a few more months. The idiots back where I'm from, they won't emancipate me.. I've been trying for a year or two now." Mickey admitted as she tried to stand again, only to have both brothers sitting her back on the bed.

"We'll figure something out." Morgan promised as he looked at her, then looking at Michael said firmly, "Just go, Michael. This is between me and Mickey. Go find Kiki or something."

Michael sighed and said practically, "You do realize that they're going to figure out she's a runaway, right? But I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Good. I'm glad. Now go." Morgan said calmly as he glared at his older brother, still very much hurt and angry about the kiss he'd walked in on.

"Whoa.. Nobody is putting themselves in this with me. Did either of you not hear me when I said." Mickey winced as she turned in the bed, swearing at all the wires and the machines stubbornly before finishing, "This is my mess, guys. I appreciate the concern and Morgan? I cannot even begin to thank you for saving my life tonight.. But I've been taking care of me my whole life. And trust me when I say that this is one shit storm neither of you wants to be smack in the middle of."

Morgan looked at her and then said quietly, "So you're just gonna run until you're 18? How long is that?"

"December. I'll be 18 in December, then there's not a damn thing they can do to me. I won't be a minor anymore, they can't just throw me back into the system. So, yeah, Morgan, that was pretty much my general idea. It's worked for the past" she paused to count how long she'd been on the run mentally before answering, "5 and a half years. They're good but hey.. I'm better."

Morgan managed a small smile and slight laugh as he asked, " At least let Dr. Drake look you over and rest a little bit?"

"Fine. A week tops and then I'm out." Mickey bartered as Morgan nodded, even though he had the nagging feeling that when the week was up, he'd be trying to reason with her again. Or trying to help her find a new plan.

There was just something about her.. Maybe it was because he'd saved her life and knowing what he knew now, he sort of felt responsible for her, or maybe it was something else entirely.. But he wasn't too sure he wanted to just let her go off on the run again without finding out..

But then there was his current situation with Kiki Jerome and his older brother.. Was this all just because he was hurt and angry at them, and misplacing feelings onto Mickey, a girl he'd only just met? Or was there actually something happening?

He did know he wanted the chance to find out. He had a week to work things out in his mind, and for now, that'd have to work.

He looked at his cell phone, saw 7 missed calls from Kiki. Biting his lip, he wondered if he should call her back. He was still pretty mad and hurt.

Mickey blurted out, "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Bullshit. Sit.. It's not like I can go anywhere, so you might as well get it out." Mickey said calmly as she stared him down stubbornly, her arms crossed.

Morgan sat down, started telling her everything he'd done and been through lately. Mickey listened intently as she looked at him. At the end of his explanation, she nodded and said "Wow.. Yeah, I'd be a little angry too.. But it might not even be your brother's fault.. I mean, Morgan? Trust me.. Family's the last thing you wanna lose.. Take it from the girl who never really got to have one.. Work this out with him, at least. As for the gambling, I can't say a damn thing.. I have to do things to make money while I'm on the run, so I can't hold you in judgement. I'm not gonna sit here and nag about it, because for one, I barely know you and two, I'm the last person to sit and nag about vices."

Morgan studied her intently and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I live on the run, Morgan.. How the hell do you think I feed myself, keep a roof over my head occasionally and put gas in the tank?"

He nodded and then asked quietly, "What'd you do?"

"Whatever it took." Mickey said as she tried to hide the grimace and be casual about it. But truthfully? Some of the things she'd done, even if they were wrong, it sort of scared her how she enjoyed them..

And some were so bad and she was so ashamed of them that she felt dirty and disgusting all the time, like a real piece of trash.

"Oh." Morgan muttered, for some reason not pushing the issue farther. He barely knew her, what business was it of his?

But then again, why'd it bother him so much?


	3. Chapter 3

"This damn place, these damn machines and wires and.. Ughh! Damn it, I hate this. I feel like I'm a damn guinea pig." came the grumble from the small hospital bed that Mickey currently lie in, listlessly, bored out of her mind. The door opened, a nurse walked in named Elizabeth and said "Dr. Drake wanted you to take these."

"Why?"

"Just take them." Elizabeth Webber replied calmly as she asked in a friendly yet concerned tone, "Are your parents going to come anytime soon? I know it's got to be lonely, being here by yourself day in and day out. And Dr. Drake seems to think you're going to be here at least another 5 days. If the tests he ran come back okay."

"Truth?"

"I'd prefer the truth, yes." Elizabeth said quietly as Mickey said "It's highly doubtful they're coming, Nurse Webber. But hey, I'm good." nonchalantly, flipping through the television, settling on a baseball game.

"I notice Morgan Corinthos has been in here a lot. You're lucky he came along when he did that night." she remarked, wanting to keep the girl talking, see if she could figure out anything about the girl or how she'd come to town, why she was even this far from home at her age, and alone at that.

A lot of the other staff members were concerned too, but they said nothing to the girl personally, because quite a few of them had their suspicions as to reasons why she'd possibly be traveling alone, and at her age, and they didn't want her risking her health to bail out and go on the run again. She just had that feel to her, that she'd run if she felt threatened.

The door opened and Morgan walked in, jokingly asked Elizabeth, "She's behaving, right?"

"Being her usual fussy about the medicine and not being able to move around whenever she wants, but yes, other than that, she's behaving." Elizabeth answered, giving the two teenagers time alone as she left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Mickey looked at him and asked, "Please tell me you got it?"

"Right here, Mick." he muttered as he handed her a brown paper bag with two or three huge grease spots on it. The smells of an illicit cheeseburger wafted out the partially open door and Morgan laughed heartily as Mickey practically inhaled a triple cheeseburger that barely fit into her mouth or her hands.

"Fantastic. Fucking foodgasm." she muttered as Morgan laughed at the way she was rather noisily enjoying her food and the soda she wasn't supposed to have just yet. "So.. other than the crappy food.. They're treating you alright, right?"

"Yeah. Just ready to get back on the road again. I'm scared that the delay's going to bring them right down on my head. I mean they've caught me almost, several times in different states." she said as she happily chewed away on her food.

Morgan sat watching her. She was a lot different than the girls he grew up surrounded by, she laughed loudly at things that made other people raise their eye brows, she didn't pick at her food, she dug in, and she wasn't so uptight that he couldn't have a conversation with her.

In fact, over the course of the past three days, they'd had several long ones that'd went on for hours. What pissed him off though was that his older brother had also been stopping by. But he kept quiet, because Mickey seemed like the skittish type and he didn't want to twist her, force her to feel like she had to choose one or the other, even though the three of them currently, were only friends.

"You realize that they're probably not looking for you... Right?" Morgan asked hopefully as Mickey looked at him, started to laugh, then said "Oh trust me.. They're lookin for me." as her phone began to ring, the ringtone making him chuckle, raise his eyebrow.

"What? I happen to like metal music."

"There's nothing wrong, it's just.. You're not like the girls that I grew up with around here."

"Maybe that's a good thing, Morgan." Mickey said with a smirk and a wink as she read the text on the phone, bit her lip. "Damn it."

"What?"

"I could have had huge payoff."

"What do you mean?"

"Street race in Benson Hurst later tonight. Damn it. I had to wreck."

"That's dangerous, not to mention, illegal." Morgan said as he looked at her with a raised brow.

"Yeah? Well it was 10 grand, guaranteed for second place." Mickey countered as she smirked at him. The door opening during their little 'mini stand off' didn't register to either of them until Carly, Morgan's mother cleared her throat and asked in amusement, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No."

"Not at all, mom." Morgan muttered dryly as he looked at his mother, brow raised. Seconds later, she said quietly, "Morgan, we need to talk in the hall."

He nodded and then pointed to the bed as he said with a calm tone, "Get back in bed."

"Ughh, seriously?"

"Yes seriously, Mickey." Morgan said as he smiled, followed his mom out into the hallway.

Carly looked at her son and asked, "Is there any reason you're still here?"

"Yes, mom. Her parents aren't here, she's all alone and she knows noone."

"Besides that, Morgan."

Morgan shrugged and then Carly smirked, crowed "I knew it." as she asked, "So you're finally going to leave Kiki. Good."

"Mom, you don't even really know Mickey. Trust me, you'd have problems with her too."

"She's not Kiki, that makes up for them." Carly insisted as Morgan shrug, stuck his hands in his pockets and then said quietly, "She's just my friend.. And she's hell bent on leaving Port Charles, the second the ink's dry on her release papers."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Morgan nodded as he asked, "Did Michael send you to talk to me, because he feels bad about Kiki?"

"No.. She's been calling the house, she thought you were staying at home again.. Where have you been staying at?" Carly asked, eyeing her son in concern as he swept his arms out, indicating he'd been in the hospital a good part of the past few days.

When he hadn't been here, he'd been staying in his old room at his father's house, or with Dante. Anywhere Michael and Kiki weren't, because that's how badly he felt betrayed by what he'd walked in on.

"You need to go and get some sleep." Carly said as Mickey spoke up from the doorway and said "Your mom's right, Morgan, damn it. Go find a normal bed and sleep. Now."

"But there's nobody here with you."

"Morgan.. You're a really sweet guy.. And I thank you beyond thanks.. But I've been by myself a lot before. I can handle it for a few hours."

He looked at her and then said "Get back in the bed. And take the medicine they're giving you, okay?"

Mickey mocked a salute, hugged her taller male friend as she looked at his mother a moment, limped back into her room.

The door opened, she groaned to herself. Parents never really liked her..

Carly sat down and then said " Where are your parents?"

Mickey bit her lower lip and then sighed, sick of hiding the truth. It didn't matter anyway, because as soon as she was clear to, she was leaving town again.

"They're dead. They've been dead since I was 4. Look.. I'm not after anything from your son, okay? I'll be out of your hair and his as soon as I'm out of this damn hospital." Mickey muttered as Carly raised a brow at the girls defensiveness.

As a mother, she got the distinct feeling that Mickey ran for reasons beyond the not wanting to go into social services. She knew that Mickey was only 17. 17 was too young to be going off alone anywhere for long periods of time.. And Elizabeth seemed to think Mickey had been alone for years until the wreck.

It didn't sit well with her.

"I never said you did. But do you really think running's going to answer everything?"

"No, but trust me. It's better than going back to all the places I've been, seeing and doing the things I had to do." Mickey muttered as she leaned back in the bed, tired from letting it all out finally.

"Call 'em if you want. I'll just be gone when they catch up to me." Mickey said calmly as she tried to get some sleep.

Carly looked at the girl in the bed again, then went over a list of people in her mind that just might take the girl in, because it was obvious she needed some kind of stability.

And she wasn't Kiki.. In some ways, the girl in the hospital bed reminded her a lot of herself as a teenager. Maybe that's why she felt the need to help her like she did right now?


End file.
